El tesoro que ocultó Margles
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: (Continuación de "Lo inolvidable")Una serie de robos se han llevado a cabo en Ooo ¿Habrá algo más oculto? Quizá involucre el secreto de lo sucedido hace mil años. Una nueva guerra se desatará. Pero con la madre de Marcy será la aventura más suicida de todas, porque con esa mujer demonio no se puede estar seguro, en especial si está el Rey Helado cerca ¿Qué es el tesoro de Margles?
1. Saliendo de la Nocheosfera

_Hola, este fic es la continuación de mi otro fic que se llama "Lo inolvidable", ¿Qué si es necesario haber leído ese fic para entender este? pues si no quieren no, pero habrá varias cosas que no van a entender jaja. Los que leyeron el fic anterior ya saben quien es realmente la mujer demonio... _

_oh, hace exactamente un año que subí la primera parte "Lo inolvidable" en ese entonces mi ortografía era horrible xD ya esperaba este día para subir la continuación :D (que casi se me olvida)  
En el ultimo capitulo de la primera parte, dije que podría hacer continuación, y es esta, espero que sea mucho mejor que la primera :D _

_Por cierto, esta vez el narrador con es Cuber, es otra persona, haber si logran adivinar quien es :D aunque creo que es muy obvio._

* * *

**El tesoro que ocultó Margles**

_capitulo 1: Saliendo de la Nocheosfera._

Hola amigos míos, soy su narrador, les contaré esta historia curiosa, que en lo personal a mi me es un poco indiferente.

Se encontraba ahí, recostada en su cama, ustedes la recordarán. Una mujer de belleza inmortal, mirada asesina, cabello oscuro como su alma misma, ¿ya la recordaron?. Malvada y cruel, tal vez con un poco de bipolaridad...

Hacía varios meses de eso... ¿lo recuerdan?. Cuando dicha mujer fue a ver a Marceline y por cosas del destino todo se complicó, la lucha de el frio y la oscuridad fue desenfrenada ¿les suena?, ¿no?, cuando el malvado demonio Hunson Abadeer atacó Ooo y amenazó con devorar todas las almas si no se le devolvía a su esposa, ¿aun no saben?, fue cuando todos se unieron para derrotarlo a él y a su ejercito de demonios que iba a atacar el Dulce Reino, ¿les suena ahora?... a mi no, me es indiferente esta historia.

La historia que les contaré... también me es algo indiferente, como les dije al principio. Pero es algo que me obligan a contar... aunque se trate de... como sea ja, ja.

Como les iba diciendo. Ahí estaba esa mujer recostada en la cama, en esa habitación oscura, paredes rojizas, muebles con el mismo tono rojizo oscuro, barrotes en las ventanas y la puerta estrictamente cerrada. Ahí estaba ella, escuchando la misma canción una y otra vez, había escuchado esa canción incontables veces en los últimos mil años, irónicamente, y en los últimos meses la había escuchado mas veces aún.

Sí la dejaban salir, claro, pero con una escolta, con guardias demonios vigilándola en todo momento y por supuesto, no la dejaban salir de la Nocheosfera. Al final Hunson sí cumplió su promesa de estarla vigilando todo el tiempo ¡que frustración!. Ella se paró de la cama y pateó la grabadora en la que sonaba esa canción. Era la canción favorita de esa mujer demonio, no sabía cómo explicarlo, era como si desde su nacimiento ya se supiera la letra, esa canción iba algo así:

"I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved  
you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more."

No es que la canción le dejara de gustar, aún le gustaba, pero odiaba ya haber escuchado la misma canción todo el tiempo en los últimos meses. Sacó el cd, lo guardó y después se puso a golpear frenéticamente la grabadora como una psicópata. Tuvieron que pasar cincuenta patadas, 20 puñetazos y un poderoso ataque con sus esferas de oscuridad antes de que se calmara. Después lanzó un gran grito, entonces se acercó a la puerta cerrada.

-Lete, oye Lete.- llamó al demonio sirviente que cuidaba la entrada de la puerta para que no escapara. Le habló con su típica misteriosa, sombría y, mas que nada, seductora voz-. Quiero salir, por favor, sácame. Si me sacas te aquí, te prometo que te dejare divertirte conmigo.

-Deja de intentar.- dijo con voz calmada pero algo irritada-. Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo.

-Sí, lo sé.- suspiró pesadamente-. Eres solo un niño aburrido.

-Sabes que no soy un niño.- contestó con calma-. Tengo 1000 años, igual que tu.

Era verdad, una de las otras cosas que la mujer demonio tenía desde que nació, además de su hija Marceline, era ese sirviente demonio. Un demonio que la servía solo a ella, pero más que nada, a Hunson. Lete era quien cuidaba que la mujer demonio no hiciera nada indebido, su trabajo era vigilarla en todo momento y obedecerla, obedecerla en todo mientras no se opusiera a las ordenes de Hunson.

Lete, un demonio fuera de lo común, tenía la apariencia mas o menos de un niño humano. Tenía el aspecto de un niño de unos 7 años, piel rojiza y cabello rojo oscuro, un par de pequeños cuernos que le sobresalían de la frente, además de ojos amarillentos y como los de una serpiente, había mantenido esta misma apariencia desde hace mil años, sin cambiar.

-Sabes que me la debes.- dijo la mujer demonio con voz amenazante.

-Solo hacía mi trabajo, aún ahora.

No era un secreto que la mujer demonio le guardaba rencor a Lete. Lo que pasa es que hace ya varios meses, en aquel tiempo en el que a la mujer demonio le parecía la vida de lo mas sencilla y carente de significado, en ese tiempo que a la mujer le parecía ya una eternidad, en aquel día en donde, por un motivo, ella estaba en el Reino Helado, justamente en el castillo de el Rey Helado... pues una cosa llevó a la otra, no es necesario mencionarlo, pero ese día se volvió una pesadilla por culpa de Lete. Lete era aquel demonio sirviente que había perseguido a la mujer demonio en ese día, fue **é****l** el que llamó a Hunson Abadeer. Por culpa de Lete, ella estaba ahí encerrada.

-¡Si no me dejas salir, por lo menos dame algo de comer!- gritó con voz frenética.

-Mi Reina, usted acaba de comer.- aclaró.

-¡No me importa! ¡quiero pastel!

Un pequeño zumbido se escuchó por debajo de la cama de la mujer demonio, un zumbido pequeño que solo podría escucharse desde dentro de la habitación, así que Lete no lo escuchó. Lo que Lete pudo escuchar fue el fuerte ruido que provocó la mujer al desenterrar sus poderosas garras de la puerta, se había alejado, cosa que lo sorprendió un poco, ella normalmente era mas persistente.

La mujer se apresuró y tomó una pequeña caja de abajo de su cama, la abrió sin nada de cuidado, sacó de ella lo que estaba buscando y la caja la arrojó hacía la pared, haciéndola añicos. Ella desdobló el papel con rapidez, aún se podía oír el zumbido. Terminó de desdoblarla, era un mapa, pero no cualquier mapa.

En sus mil años de vida, le es fácil acumular cosas que sabe que algún día le serán útiles. Este mapa lo consiguió hace unos pocos años, un día en el que ella se escapó de la Nocheosfera (porque se a escapado más de una vez), ella robó este mapa de un mago que paseaba por ahí. Es un mapa de la Nocheosfera, pero como ya dije, no es cualquier mapa. Este mapa muestra donde y cuando se abrirá un portal en la Nocheosfera.

No se han abierto portales en la Nocheosfera por meses, finalmente se abriría uno, aunque desconocía a donde la llevaría ese portal, de ahí seguramente sería más sencillo llegar a la tierra de Ooo. Hay portales que se forman de la nada y conectan dimensiones con otra, justo esa tarde se iba a abrir uno. Miró el mapa, el zumbido comenzaba a apagarse pero ella podía ver un destello verde ubicado en el mapa, justo en el lugar donde se abriría el próximo portal. Si había que actuar, tendría que hacerlo ya.

-Lete, quiero dar un paseo.- dijo con tranquilidad.

-Deberá estar acompañada por guardias.- contestó por detrás de la puerta.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- habló con impaciencia-. ¡Solo sácame de aquí!

-Como deseé.

-Ah, pero una cosa.- dijo mientras pasaba por debajo de la puerta una pequeña hoja de papel, Lete lo miró con confusión-. Tómalo.

-¿Qué es?

-Para que lo leas, pero no lo leas ahora... tu sabrás cuando llegue el momento.

Lete llamó a otros demonios y entonces abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación de la mujer, es que ella es muy peligrosa, debía ser precavido. Tan rápido como ella salió, fue rodeada por grandes y fuertes demonios, para evitar que escape. De esa forma, ella, los seis demonios que la rodeaban y Lete, salieron del palacio de Abadeer.

La mujer con su escolta, caminaron por la Nocheosfera, había muchos demonios, criaturas extrañas y fuego en todas partes, todo ahí era aterrador y raro. La mujer se alejó un poco de la "ciudad" y se adentró mas a una zona montañosa.

-¿A donde se supone que vamos?- preguntó Lete al notar que se alejaban demasiado.

-Solo quiero pasear ja, ja, ¿acaso te asusta estar en este lugar tan aterrador?- habló la mujer con burla.

-Toda la Nocheosfera me parece igual, saber que aquí nada me parece aterrador.

-¿Seguro... que nada?- dijo mientras lo miraba con una cara aterradora, como el de alguien que mira a su presa.

-Hum.- apartó la vista disimuladamente y no contestó. Sí le asustaba la mujer demonio ¿a quien no?, ella es incluso más poderosa que Hunson Abadeer, pero Lete a pasado ya tantos siglos con ella que aprendió a disimular su miedo.

Ella se detuvo en cierta zona, había un gran saliente rocoso por detrás y enfrente estaba una especie de lago enorme. Ese lago enorme es donde termina todo el drenaje de la Nocheosfera, el agua era de un color negro-anaranjado y varias bananas flotaban en él.

-Pero que asco.- murmuró Lete, parecía que iba a vomitar, aunque su expresión no cambió mucho.

La mujer no hizo caso a lo que Lete decía, ella solo se dedicó a poner un mandil en el suelo, después una canasta, de ahí sacó mucha comida. Ella estaba haciendo una especie de día de campo. Lete la vio raro mientras ella miraba su comida salvajemente. Ella tomó unos pastelillos y de tres en tres se los metió en la boca y los devoró al instante, después tomó el pollo y, de la misma manera salvaje, se lo comió dejando muy apenas los huesos, luego tomó unas manzanas y se las metió en la boca. Todo en menos de un minuto.

-¿Como puedes comer aquí?- preguntó el demonio, asqueado.

¿A qué te refieres, Lete?, creo que la pregunta debería ser ¿por que no trajiste más comida? ¡aún tengo hambre!

-Claro que sí...

Ella pareció esperar pacientemente algo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Lete. Fueron pasando los minutos, Lete no se quejó de estar solo ahí sentados, aunque estuvieran cerca de ese asqueroso lago, como sea era mejor que estar persiguiendo a una psicópata desenfrenada demonio con una fuerza brutal, como sucedía en la mayoría de las situaciones.

La chica abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta para su conveniencia que los otros seis demonios estaban algo adormilados y Lete estaba mirando a otro lado. Ella tomó una piedra y con mucha destreza la lanzó hacia uno de los demonios.

-¡Oye! ¿por que me golpeaste?- gritó indignado el demonio.

-Yo no te golpeé.- respondió el otro, ofendido.

La mujer demonio sonrió con maldad, con su mano tomó cuatro piedras y las arrojó al mismo tiempo a los otros cuatro demonios.

-¿Por que me golpeas?

-¡No te golpeé!

-¡Si lo hiciste! ¡también me pegaste a mi!

-¡¿Quieres pelear?!

Ella comenzó a reír a perturbadoras carcajadas mientras observaba como esos demonios se comenzaban a golpear entre sí. Rápidamente Lete se dio cuenta de esto y tuvo que intervenir, por eso Lete odiaba a los demás demonios, eran tan tontos.

-¡Oigan! ¡paren!- gritaba con enojo-. ¡Ninguno comenzó, ella seguramente les puso una trampa!

-¡Cállate!- gritó uno se los demonios mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara.

-Ya me cansaron.- dijo en un temible susurró mientras que en sus pies aparecía un extraño liquido negro, este liquido se expandió hasta cubrir en su totalidad el suelo donde los demonios estaban, este aterrador liquido negro comenzó a subir por las piernas de los demonios y los inmovilizó al instante.

La mujer demonio no paraba de reír, se estaba divirtiendo como nunca al ver como golpearon a su sirviente y lo enojado que se puso este. Entonces se paró de su lugar.

-Ya era hora.- susurró.

Lete logró escuchar este susurro, volteó a ver a la mujer, se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos al ver el portal que se estaba formando justo frente a ella. Ella volteó a verlo y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. Él quedó petrificado, sin podérselo creer. Ella se llevó la mano a su boca y le mando un beso en forma de burla, después señaló el bolsillo de el pantalón de él.

Entonces Lete recordó la hoja de papel que la mujer le había dado, rápidamente la sacó de su bolsillo, la desdobló y la comenzó a leer. En la hoja decía:

_"Hunson de matara si descubre que me volbiste a dejar eskapar, ahora somos complises. XOXO"_

Lete frunció el ceño, no solo por la horrible ortografía que seguramente la escribió así para molestarlo, o quien sabe, sino porque esa mujer le había visto la cara. Pero en algo tenía razón, si ella escapaba nuevamente, esta vez Abadeer no lo perdonaría.

Rápidamente deshizo el liquido negro que sostenía a los demonios, estaba a punto de ordenarles impedir que ella escapara pero uno de ellos lo golpeó en la cara.

-¡Lete ¿cómo te atreves a hacernos eso?!

-¿Por qué? ¡por que soy su superior!- gritó irritado-. ¡Pero eso no importa!. ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡atrápenla o nos mataran a todos!

Ellos corrieron hacía ella para detenerla, pero ya era muy tarde. Ella les sonrió con superioridad, con sus manos hizo "el signo de la paz" y saltó al portal mientras se reía de forma audible.

-¡No se queden ahí! ¡vayan por ella!- gritó Lete mientras se arrojaba al portal que estaba a punto de cerrarse.

Los otros demonios estaban a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero el portal se cerró y ellos con tan mala suerte, cayeron en aquel asqueroso lago negro-anaranjado lleno de bananas.

-Que asco.- dijo uno.

El portal llevó a la mujer demonio al Espacio Grumoso. "Perfecto" pensó ella, desde ahí es muy sencillo ir a la tierra de Ooo.

-Ja, ja, ja.- aun no se recuperaba de el ataque de risa, la emoción y la adrenalina le encantaban, y finalmente era libre otra vez.

Pudo escuchar que alguien más estaba a punto de salir de el portal, anticipó que era Lete, lo más seguro es que fuera él. Antes de que él saliera, ella se fue volando a toda velocidad y se ocultó de él. Esto no era más que un juego para ella, ya no había posibilidades de que él llamara a Hunson Abadeer, a él no le convenía, así que lo único que ella tenia que hacer era escapar de él. Y de todas formas, si él la encontraba ¿qué iba a hacer para regresarla a la Nocheosfera?, ella era, por mucho, más fuerte que el gobernante de la Nocheosfera, ella era mucho más fuerte que Hunson, su esposo.

Logró escapar fácilmente de Lete. Después se dirigió a unas criaturas grumosas y les obligó a abrirles un portal a Ooo, si ellos no obedecían, ella los mataría, así de simple. Ellos le abrieron el portal, estaban muy nerviosos y asustados, a ella le encantaba causar este efecto en las criaturas.

Estaba apunto de cruzar el portal para entrar en Ooo, pero antes de eso, miró a los grumosos que le habían abierto el portal. Inevitablemente recordó otra etapa de su vida, una muy parecida a esta, pero algo diferente, en esa etapa de su vida ella no hubiera cumplido su promesa de no matar a esas criaturas y una vez abierto el portal ella los hubiera matado. Entonces miró al portal y se preguntó a sí misma ¿realmente quiero regresar a Ooo?. La ultima vez que fue... fue el peor día de su existencia ¿aun así quería regresar?, lo que pasó aquella vez le causó tantos problemas emocionales como nunca imaginó, ¿aún así quería volver? ¿aún así quería afrontar a su hija? ¿aún así quería ver a ese tipo despreciable que, sobre todas las cosas, jamás mataría?

Sonrió de forma macabra.

¡Sí! ¡definitivamente sí!. Entró con velocidad al portal, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en Ooo.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja.- rió de forma alocada mientras volaba en ese rojizo cielo-. ¡Estoy de vuelta! ja, ja, ja. ¡Prepárense para el terror!

Estaba a punto de ocultarse el sol. "¡Perfecto, perfecto!" pensaba ella "¡amo la oscuridad!, los asustare a todos, la noche será mi secuaz! ¡prepárense para el sufrimiento y el susto de muerte!". Voló dando giros en el aire, disfrutando de esa libertad de hacer lo que quiera. Entonces esa macabra y malvada sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en su bello pero mortal rostro.

-Ja, ja, ja.- su sonrisa cruel crecía y crecía-. Prepárate hija, te caerá una visita inesperada, solo espero que tengas comida para mí...- empezó a dar pequeñas risitas picaras a la vez que temibles-. Ya quiero volverte a tener de nuevo frente a frente... Fin el Humano.

Entonces su sonrisa se volvió retorcida y psicópata, a la vez que dejaba de dar esas risas, solo sintió como la emoción le llenaba el cuerpo entero, no se detuvo a pensar que significaba, solo sintió ese sentimiento como una motivación para seguir haciendo de las suyas. Abrió mucho los ojos por la emoción, y continuó hablando de una forma intencionalmente adorable, pero inevitablemente malvada.

-Pronto iré a verte a ti también.- sonrió aún más y dejó relucir sus afilados dientes de demonio, dijo lo siguiente con un tono de voz demasiado endemoniado, incluso para ella-. ¡Falta muy poco para nuestro nuevo enfrentamiento! ¡Rey Helado!

* * *

_y este fue el primer capitulo de la segunda parte de esta historia xD  
sí sí, pronto saldrán Finn y Jake jaja_

_tardaré en subir el segundo capitulo, así que si quieren aprovechen para volver a leer la primera parte o comenzar a leerla para los que no la han visto. La encontrarán en mi perfil ;)_

_¿reviews?_


	2. Esto ya lo viví

**El tesoro que ocultó Margles**

_capitulo 2: Esto ya lo viví._

-¡Estoy realmente agotado!- exclamó Finn con verdaderamente mucho cansancio mientras se aventaba a la cama, dispuesto a dormir.

-Sí, a mí me duelen mis patitas, hermanito.- dijo el perro mágico mientras se acomodaba para dormir-. Enserio, esos robos en Ooo ya se salieron de control.

-Sí, primero fue al Dulce Reino, después al Reino de Fuego.

-Sin mencionar el robo que le hicieron al Duque de la Nuez y al Limonagrio... Ah, y al Reino de los Duendes.- mencionó Jake-. Y el anillo que le robaron a Tronquitos.

-Sin, mencionar otras cosas que también se robaron.- dijo y después bostezó.

-Sí, pero ya duérmete, hermanito, mañana pensamos en eso.- dijo Jake mientras se cobijaba.

-Sí, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme, son muchos robos para una sola semana.- dijo, pensativo-. Pero no es solo eso, tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar.

-Oh, no me digas.- dijo algo alarmado-. ¿Es algo bueno o malo?

-No lo sé... lo siento algo neutral.- contestó, extrañado.

-¿Que podría ser?- dijo el perro-. ¿Un ataque de oso? ¿una tormenta de cuchillos?- entonces, en ese momento, la luz se apagó-... O un apagón.

Unos aterradores ruidos de garras arrastrándose en el suelo vino de abajo, lo cual provocó que los dos hermanos se alarmaran. El viento sonó fuerte por detrás de la ventana y una risa macabra sonó por todo el lugar, una risa aguda, como el de una bruja pero mas melódico, una voz que a Finn le pareció conocida pero no pudo identificar. Se escuchó algo arrastrándose por debajo de el suelo, justo abajo de la cama de Finn, seguido por un grito agudo y muy fuerte que ambos hermanos reconocieron.

-¡Bmo!- gritaron los dos, alarmados.

Los dos bajaron rápidamente, buscaron a Bmo en todas partes y entonces pudieron verlo, el pequeño robot tirado en el suelo con una espada clavada y liquido rojo alrededor de él. Finn se acercó a él y pudo notar que la espada no estaba clavada, sino que la tenia atravesada entre su cuerpo y su brazo.

-Bmo, volviste a derramar la salsa.- dijo Jake con desaprobación.

-Coff, coff.- toció Bmo-. ¿Finn? ¿Jake?

-Si, Bmo, aquí estamos.- contestó Finn con calma.

-Intenté luchar, intenté luchar como en mis clases de esgrima pero... ella es coff, coff, muy.. fuer.. te-. fue cerrando los ojos hasta que comenzó a apagare-. Yo lo..sien..to.

-Oh, pobre Bmo.- mencionó Jake.

-Sí, a él le gusta el drama.- dijo Finn con cara extrañada-. Hace eso cada que tiene oportunidad. Pero, Jake, tenemos que encontrar quien le hizo esto.

-No lo sé, hermanito, siento como si esto ya lo viví.

-Yo también.- dijo algo aterrado.

Unos gruñidos llegaron de algún lugar y sonaron como eco por toda la casa, haciendo que los dos hermanos temblaran de el terror, era exactamente como una película de miedo. Pero no podían quitarse de la cabeza que algo de eso ya lo habían vivido hace un tiempo, era como una especie de dejavu. Comenzó con un objeto, algo que salió lanzado de alguna parte y fue impactando directamente la cabeza de Finn, no le dolió mucho pero si le espantó. Entonces varias cosas comenzaron a moverse, golpeándolos a ambos.

-¡Ah!- gritó el chico humano al ser golpeado-. ¡¿Que es esto?!

-¡No lo sé hermanito pero yo...!- no pudo terminar lo que decía ya que el periódico de la mañana fue y le cayó en la cara.

-¡Regresemos arriba! ¡rápido!- gritó mientras tomaba a Bmo y ambos, el niño y el perro, iban a toda velocidad hasta su habitación-. Jake, algo nos está atacando.- dijo mientras buscaba su espada.

-¡Seguro son fantasmas!- exclamó Jake.

-Jake, tenemos amigos fantasmas.- dijo, luego lo pensó un poco-. Pero puede que sea uno malvado, hay que estar preparados.- dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada de hierba, que había olvidado que la llevaba consigo en todo momento.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- se escucharon las fuertes risas femeninas, cada vez más cerca de ellos-. Hoy morirán.- habló con una voz glaciar, como un murmullo aterrador.

-¡Sal de ahí, monstruo!- ordenó Finn, que en el fondo estaba aterrado-. ¡Sal de ahí o te mató!

Una oscuridad aterradora, más oscura que la noche misma, invadió aquella habitación, Finn y Jake se acercaron el uno de el otro para no estar separados, esto parecía peligroso. Todo se veía casi completamente negro y esas risillas de una mujer aterradora no dejaban de sonar. Una mano monstruosa tocó el hombro de Jake.

-¡Aaaaaahhh!- gritó el perro.

-¡¿Qué pasa, Jake?! ¡¿que pasa?!- se alarmó el niño.

-¡Está atrás de mí!- dijo con mucho terror-. ¡Finn, hermanito, si no sobrevivo dile a Arcoíris y a los niños que los quiero mucho! ¡y dile a el Señor Panquesito que lo estaré vigilando desde el más allá!- dijo esto ultimo con cara seria.

-¡No, Jake, no!- decía Finn mientras le daba un par de bófetas a su hermano para hacerlo entrar en razón-. ¡No vamos a morir aquí!

-Oh, claro que lo harán.- habló la voz de la intrusa.

Algo en ese momento tocó la cabeza de Finn y le arrebató el gorro, Finn volteó pero no vio nada más que oscuridad.

-¡Devuélvemelo!- dijo el chico enfadado.

-Oblígame.- canturreó la misteriosa voz-. Si puedes, claro.

-¡Aaahhh!- Finn golpeó con su espada el piso oscuro, como si atacara a su enemigo.

-Au, eso si me dolió, niño humano.

Entonces algo sujetó a Finn de las piernas, asiéndolo caer, pronto la oscuridad fue subiendo hasta él, Finn intentó liberarse pero después vio a sus amigos que estaban sufriendo la misma suerte que él.

-¡No! ¡Jake! ¡Bmo!- vio cómo ellos eran invadidos por las sombras-. ¡Ser maligno, basta ya!- gritó casi como suplica.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, realmente eres muy guapo, Finn.- habló con una misteriosa y seductora voz, mientras comenzaba a hacer su aparición.

Toda la oscuridad que aquella criatura había provocado en la habitación fue desapareciendo, liberando a Finn, Jake y a Bmo (que seguía fingiendo estar inconsciente), solo dejando un circulo oscuro en el suelo. De ese circulo fue saliendo poco a poco una mujer, una hermosa mujer de cabello muy oscuro y piel azulada, ojos macabros de demonio, era extremadamente hermosa, su hermosura no tenia igual alguno, pero era tan siniestra y aterradora que dejó a Finn sin aliento.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, Finn el Humano.- dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Señora mamá de Marceline!- exclamó, mientras su temor se esfumaba y comenzaba a alegrarse-. ¡Escapaste!

-Por supuesto, je, je, nadie puede contenerme.- dijo con una sonrisa macabra-. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!.- rió fuertemente-. ¡Debieron ver sus caras! ja, ja, ja ¡estaban muertos de miedo!

-Sí, ¿y a qué se debe este honor?- habló Jake, no muy contento de tener a esa mujer en su casa.

-Pues, me escapé y no podía visitar a mi hija sin darles un buen susto a ustedes.

-Ja, ja, pues vaya que nos asustaste mucho.- dijo el humano, realmente le alegraba ver a esa mujer demonio.

-Oh, Finn el Humano, realmente te has puesto muy guapo, más que antes.- dijo mientras se acercaba al niño y le ponía su gorro en la cabeza, Finn solo se sonrojó-. También estás más alto, te ha cambiado la voz. Adolescentes, no los ves por un tiempo y cuando los encuentras ya son unos hombres.

-Amm sí.- dijo, intentando disimular sus nervios-. ¿Y usted es malvada o sigue siendo neutral?

-Vaya, que apuro.- dijo con gesto aburrido-. Sí, soy neutral... aún.- sonrió con maldad.

-Me alegra, sino tendría que correrla con mi espada, ja, ja.

-Si, entiendo, ja, ja, ja, ja.- rió fuertemente mientras llevaba su mano a su frente-. Oye, ¿y cómo está tu novia?

-Yo... bueno, ya no tengo novia.- dijo mientras se deprimía un poco.

-¿Enserio?- se sorprendió la mujer.

-Sí.- dijo triste. Yo no quiero hablar de eso.

-El Pan de Canela lo superó.- comentó Jake, burlándose de su hermano adoptivo.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó, sorprendiendo al rubio-. Ahora, ¿no te interesaría...- se acercó y le susurró al oído-... ser novio de Marceline?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡no!- dijo impactado por semejante pregunta.

-Que lastima.- mencionó mientras tomaba la espada de hierba de el niño y la miraba con curiosidad.

-Por cierto, señora, usted nunca nos dijo su nombre.

-Hum... yo no tengo nombre.- dijo con indiferencia.

-¿Cómo que no tiene nombre?- preguntó el humano-. Todos tienen nombre, de alguna forma la deben de llamar.

-Me dicen la Reina de la Nocheosfera o la Reina de la oscuridad, ustedes pueden llamarme así.

-Me gusta más "Señora mamá de Marcy"

-Ja, ja, ja, eres gracioso, humano.- dijo, mientras le regresaba su espada.

-Sí, bien, que bonita reunión, ¿no venía a ver a su hija?- habló Jake con claras intenciones de hacer que la mujer demonio se fuera.

-¿Que le pasa al perrito?- preguntó sin ponerle mucha atención a lo que Jake decía.

-Sigue enfadado porque te comiste toda la comida la vez pasada.- contestó.

-Sí, y me la volví a comer, ¿algún problema?

-Oiga.- habló Finn-. No puede estar comiendo alimentos ajenos, eso no es ser neutral, eso es ser malo.

-Simplemente me da igual.- dijo rodando los ojos-. Pero el perro tiene razón en algo, vine aquí a ver a mi hija.

-Muy bien, pues haga sus maletas y váyase.- dijo Jake.

-Jake, hermano, vamos, ya no estés tan enfadado.- dijo el chico.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, hermano, tu no tenías un sándwich dentro de la nevera.- dijo, molesto.

-No se preocupe, señora mamá de Marceline, ya se le pasará el enojo.

-Sí, bien, me voy.- se dirigió a la ventana-. Pero antes de ver a mi hija hay algo que debo hacer primero.

-¿Y qué es?- preguntó el humano, Jake también pareció interesado.

-Justo como la vez pasada.- habló arrastrando las palabras y con un tono macabro-. Ji,ji,ji.- comenzó a dar risitas sádicas-. Debo ir a verlo a... él.- su sonrisa se intensificó, era una sonrisa misteriosa y maligna, sonrió tanto hasta mostrar sus colmillos de demonio, cosa que asustó a Finn y a Jake-. ¡Debo matar al Rey Helado!

Y la mujer demonió salió a gran velocidad de la ventana, dejando a Finn y a Jake pasmados. Ellos no sabían que la palabra "matar" era solo un decir, ya que aquella mujer por algún motivo no podía matar a aquel sujeto.

-¡Jake! ¡no podemos dejar que mate al Rey Helado!- habló Finn.

-¿Por qué te interesa?- preguntó su hermano.

-El Rey Helado no ha hecho nada malo hoy, además Marceline se pondría muy triste si su mamá mata a Simon.

-Pero no podemos detenerla, recuerda, ella le ganó a Hunson Abadeer con solo mover un dedo.- dijo.

-¡Entonces hay que ir por Marcy! ¡ella es la única que puede detenerla!

Ambos salieron de la casa, Jake se hizo enorme y Finn se sentó en su lomo, Jake corrió rápidamente hasta la casa de Marceline, entraron muy apurados, aún era de noche y Marceline se encontraba tocando su bajo.

-¡Marceline!- la llamaron los dos.

-¿Que sucede, chicos?- preguntó mientras les abría la puerta y los dejaba pasar.

-Es el Rey Helado, está en peligro.- dijo el humano, muy agitado.

-¿Qué? ¿pero qué dices?- dijo la vampiro sin entender.

-¡Es tu madre, Marceline!- exclamó el perro-. ¡Dijo que lo iba a matar!

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó atónita al escuchar lo que sus dos amigos le decían-. ¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?! ¡¿por qué haría eso?!

-Está loca, Marceline, tu madre está loca.- dijo el perro-. Se comió nuestra comida y nos dio un susto de muerte.

-Oh, no, no, no, no, esto esta muy mal.- habló Marcy, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin podérselo creer-. ¿Qué sucedió?

-No sé, solo dijo que tenía algo que hacer primero, antes de verte.- contestó el humano.

Pero Marceline sabía que su madre por nada de el mundo mataría al Rey Helado, ya que Marceline había descubierto la verdad aquella vez que su padre obligó a su madre a irse con él, ya que, solo con ver esa escena, uno se daría cuenta de que algo había ahí. Marceline meditó ese asunto por mucho tiempo después de que todo aquello sucediera, ya habían pasado varios meses y aún intentaba asimilarlo, es que, simplemente para ella es difícil de creer, pero así era y era la razón por la que su madre jamás podría intentar matar a Simon, aunque su madre no lo recordara...

Pero estaba preocupada, preocupada por lo que su madre pudiera hacer, mentiría si dijera que su madre está cien por ciento cuerda, de cierta forma extraña su madre sí estaba un poco, ligeramente loca, o eso sería decir poco, ella era una psicópata que no dudaba en causar daño a la gente, aunque Marceline ya había comprendido que desde aquella ocasión hace algunos meses su madre había cambiado considerablemente, ya no era tan mala como antes.

Y también estaba nerviosa, no había visto a su madre desde aquella ya mencionada ocasión donde Hunson la obligó a regresar con él, aunque, para ser sincera, es el lapso más corto de tiempo en el que la ha visto en mucho tiempo. Sea como sea, debía detenerla en cualquier cosa que intentara hacer y, más que nada, evitar que suceda una catástrofe como la vez pasada.

-Finn, Jake.- habló la vampiro-. Hay que ir a detener a mi madre.

Mientras tanto, aquella mujer demonio, madre de Marceline, estaba entrando paso a paso al Reino Helado, el lugar le parecía ligeramente diferente, como si lo hubieran destruido y vuelto a construir (que en realidad así era, la Princesa Flama lo había destruido hace algún tiempo). Pero la mujer no le dio importancia, solo sonrió ante la expectativa de lo que podría pasar en su nuevo enfrentamiento con él.

-Espero que estés listo para nuestra cita, Rey Helado.- dijo sonriendo endemoniadamente mientras se lanzaba a volar por los aires y se dirigía a gran velocidad a la casa de el mago de hielo.

Sintió el frio glaciar y doloroso en su piel bajo esa oscura noche de tinieblas, realmente la oscuridad y el hielo podrían hacer el más temido y horrible infierno.

Sonrió ante esto, pero, por algún motivo que aún no asimilaba desde la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, a pesar de el frio infernal y la oscuridad demoniaca, su corazón se sintió cálido y lleno de luz, algo que para un ser demoniaco como ella es inaceptable.

Tal vez tendría que matarlo después de todo.

* * *

_Todo está pasando igual que en la primera parte xD que primero va a la casa de Finn y Jake y después va con el Rey Helado xD  
Es como en el fic pasado, empieza sencillo pero después se pondrá más interesante. Apenas es el capitulo dos y apenas se están mencionando esos misteriosos robos... ¿Qué serán?_

_Al parecer pronto va a salir un capitulo en la caricatura en donde saldrá Betty o la mencionarán, o eso es lo que entendí. Bueno, sí ese capitulo sale pues arruinaría toda la historia de mi fic xD se contradirá todo lo que escribí jeje Pero bueno, es algo que tarde o temprano terminaría pasando, mi fic seguirá igual de todas formas._

_Oh hablando de la serie, ¿vieron el capitulo The Red Throne? ¡Jajaja! Fue una trolleada para muchos pero yo simplemente amé al Pan de Canela xD_

_Por cierto, les recomiendo un fanfic que me gusta mucho, es de la película de Hércules, se llama "La diosa menor" y se trata de que Hércules conoce a su prima Perséfone, es un fanfic MUY interesante, si quieren leerlo está en mis favoritos, no se arrepentirán, ese fic es hermoso :3_

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Otra vez a lo mismo

**El tesoro que ocultó Margles**

_capitulo 3: Otra vez a lo mismo. _

Voló a gran velocidad, ansiosa por su tan esperada cita. La emoción era excitante mientras su maligno corazón latía de deseos de terminar lo de la ultima vez. Aquella que había sido, de hecho, la mejor batalla de su existencia, deseaba tanto poder derrotar a ese rey, romperle todos los huesos hasta dejarlo moribundo. La idea era fascinante.

Pero había algo más que la inquietaba. Estaba esa extraña corona que, por algún motivo, la incomodaba, más que incomodarla, le daba cierto pavor. Recuerdos azotaron su mente sobre la ultima vez que peleó con él. Recordó como intentó matarlo con sus ultimas energías pero al ultimo segundo se detuvo, no pudo matarlo.

Meditó durante meses las razones por las cuales no quería matarlo a él, ya que en su existencia jamás había dudado antes de matar a alguien, el Rey Helado era la única excepción además de Marceline. Duró meses pensando esto, en realidad solo tardó semanas en descubrirlo, pero los siguientes meses lo usó para intentar comprenderlo y, además, buscar otras explicaciones. ¿Es normal que un ser con el corazón tan oscuro y vacío de emoción pueda tener un sentimiento así por alguien como él? Aparentemente sí.

Se acercó a ese castillo de hielo en forma de montaña. Se asomó un poco por la ventana, estaba lista para actuar y no había olvidado la promesa que le hizo la ultima vez. Sacó de su bolsillo un teléfono celular, marcó un numero y estaba preparada para llamar pero decidió observar un rato.

No había duda que ese Rey Helado estaba loco, tenia puesta música y bailaba disfrazado de la Dulce Princesa. La mujer demonio recordaba a la Dulce Princesita, no sabía mucho de ella, pero sabía que era amiga de su hija Marceline. Sea el caso que sea, desde el principio empezó a odiar a esa mujer, porque con esa princesa de cuarta tenía un sentimiento que ella bien conocía pero no quería pensar en eso. Lo seguro es que la detestaba a rabiar. Alejó esos molestos pensamientos de su mente y volteó a ver a cierto pingüinito que se encontraba ahí.

Recordaba a Gunter, ese ser oscuro que no quiso darle su alma. El pingüino parecía muy inquieto y no hacia caso a lo que su amo decía, solo daba vueltas de un lado a otro como si buscara algo con desesperación.

-Cuac, cuac, cuac.- se quejó casi a llantos el pingüino mientras buscaba por debajo de unos muebles de hielo.

-¡Ya basta Gunter! ¡ponme atención! ¡estoy haciendo mi actuación de la Dulce Princesa!- le gritó el rey con enfado. Después comenzó a imitar la voz de la princesa que por cierto le salía muy mal-. Oh Rey Helado, por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo. Invitaremos a todas las personas de Ooo y comeremos pasteles hasta cansarnos.

-¡Cuac, cuac!- Gunter comenzó a jalar el traje de su amo, como si intentara decirle algo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa hoy, Gunter?!-se molestó-. ¡Solía gustarte mis actuaciones!

-¡Cuac, cuac, cuac!- realmente esta vez sí parecía a punto de llorar.

-¡Está bien, está bien! ¡haremos otra cosa!- el mago de hielo se metió al armario y rápidamente salió vestido con su ropa habitual-. Pero no creas que te debo un favor porque tu arreglaste el reino cuando lo destruyó la Princesa Flama.

La mujer demonio se preguntó vagamente quien era la Princesa Flama, pero no le importó mucho. Era hora de proseguir con su plan. Gunter fue a asomarse por la ventana, no porque se diera cuenta de que había un intruso ahí, sino porque estaba lo suficientemente triste como para ver las estrellas en busca de algo que le tranquilice. Pero no vio a esa monstruosa mujer, ya que ella ya se había ido a otra parte. El teléfono comenzó a sonar en la habitación de ese helado lugar, cosa que al Rey Helado extrañó ya que nadie lo llama normalmente. Gunter sólo pareció irritado con eso.

-¿Pero quien llamará a estas horas de la noche? Alguna princesa debe estar pensando en mí.- se acercó alegre al teléfono y se dispuso a contestarlo-. ¿Alo?

Un ruido espantoso, como algo quebrándose se escuchó, seguido por las luces que comenzaron a encenderse y a apagarse consecutivamente. Ruidos extraños comenzaron a escucharse en la habitación como alguien arrastrándose y emitiendo sus gemidos de dolor. Por un momento se sintió el lugar más helado de lo normal y una risa macabra invadió la habitación en un tono burlón, divertido y siniestro.

-Algo me dice que tú no eres de la pizzería para reclamarme de la orden que no pagué esta mañana.- contestó el rey al teléfono.

-Rey... Helado.- habló con su voz misteriosa, seductora y más espeluznante de lo normal, como un fantasma-. Vengo a cumplir lo que quedamos en aquella ocasión.

-¡No!, te juro que ya pagué la renta.

-Esta noche... tú morirás y tu lindo reino también caerá. Todo se sumergirá en la más aterradora penumbra y no habrá luz que te salve esta vez.- del otro lado del teléfono, la mujer hizo una maquiavélica sonrisa, mostrando sus colmillos filosos de demonio-. Esta vez no habrá duda.

Esos gemidos horribles se intensificaron mientras las luces se apagaban y encendían hasta que todo finalmente quedó sumergido en la oscuridad. El pingüino fue lo suficientemente sensato como para tomar una vela antes de que todo se apagara, la encendió y lo que vio lo sorprendió.

-¡Cuac, cuac, cuac!- gritó algo asustado mientras corría a dirección del Rey Helado y se escondía tras de él.

-¿Qué pasa, Gunter?- preguntó el rey, irritado, mientras soltaba el teléfono-. Parece que viste un zombie o algo así.

Las luces se encendieron de repente, mostrando media docena de muertos vivientes en la habitación, acercándose lentamente con intenciones de atacarlos a ambos.

-¡Ah!- el Rey Helado corrió hasta la esquina de la habitación, con Gunter siguiéndolo por detrás, pero finalmente se vio acorralado por estos seres-. No pensé que moriría y manos de esta forma, al menos no con zombies.

Gunter se enojó, se armó de valor y afrontó a esos seis muertos que se acercaban. El mago de hielo aprovechó la distracción para escapar por otro lado, estaba a punto de salir volando por la ventana pero algo le retuvo los pies. Él solo pudo ver como una sombra en el suelo lo sostenía con fuerza y esas risas macabras volvieron a escucharse, provenían de cada sombra en cada lugar remoto de la habitación.

-Esta vez nadie llegará a salvarte, viejo estúpido.- la voz sonaba aterradora y agresiva, a la vez melódica y atrayente.

-¡Oh, voz misteriosa! ¡juro que no volveré a escapar de mis deudas y no volveré a dudar de ti!- dijo totalmente espantado.

-Me temo que... no vivirás para cumplir algo como eso.- y de esa sombra en el suelo, fue emergiendo el cuerpo de una mujer de piel pálida azulada y cabello muy largo y más oscuro que la noche. Apareció a la espalda de el mago y sonrió con malicia a la espera de un grito de terror por parte de él. El Rey Helado volteó a verla, esperando ver a una criatura de lo mas monstruosa.

-¡Oh! ¡solo eres esa prima de Marceline!- dijo con alivio al ver que no era nada que lo asustará. La mujer quedó desconcertada-. Tiempo sin verte. Por cierto ¡me diste un susto de muerte! si planeabas venir al menos llama con anticipación, no a un segundo de tu llegada. Por cierto, olvidé tu nombre.- dijo casi calmadamente.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!- estalló en furia-. ¡Pasé meses planeando la forma en la que me encontraría contigo y tu sólo...! ¡Agh! ¡lo tenia todo planeado! **¡todo! **¡para que mi aparición no fuera un desastre como la vez anterior! ¡Pero tú eres tan **AGHH**!- con su puño izquierdo golpeó la pared con tal fuerza que la hizo añicos-. ¡¿Sabes cuantas películas de terrón imité?! ¡Una! ¡solo para que mi aparición fuera una autentica escena de horror pero tú insistes en...! **¡AH, te odio tanto!**- con su mano derecha formó una esfera de oscuridad y la estampó contra lo que quedaba de la pared, ahora destruyéndola por completo.

-¡Esta vez no escaparás! ¡la ultima vez te fuiste sin pagar los daños!- reclamó.

-Pero aún tengo a mis muertos vivientes, ellos te asustarán.- dijo quebradizamente mientras volteaba a ver a los muertos para darse cuenta de que yacían todos destruidos en el suelo-. ¡¿Pero que les hiciste a mis zombies?!- gritó impresionada.

-Cuac.- Gunter, que se encontraba encima de la pila de muertos derrotados, lo único que hizo fue encender su pistola eléctrica, dando a entender cómo los derrotó.

-Wow, te subestimé realmente, malvado ser.- dijo con algo de envidia a el poder que de este pingüino emergía.

-Cuac.- contestó, tajante. No le interesaba, Gunter estaba preocupado por algo más.

-Muy bien, Rey Helado, se acabaron los jueguitos.- fijó su vista a su objetico-. He venido por nuestra cita.

-¿Eh? ¿pero si ibas enserio?- dijo, sorprendido.

-¡Claro!- hizo un grito que casi simulaba ser un ladrido. Se puso en posición de pelea. Estaba realmente encabronada-. ¡Rey Helado! ¡Pelea contra mí!

-... ¿Qué?

-Nuestra cita... es una revancha.- dijo secamente, con los ojos llameándole de deseos de partirle la cara-. ¡Solo tú y yo! ¡Terminaremos lo que empezamos ese día!

-Vaya, hoy estas muy irritable, prima de Marceline.

-¡Yo... soy... **su MADRE!**- rugió ferozmente y empujó al rey al abismo con sus garras para después atacarlo con un rodillazo y lanzarle una esfera de energía oscura-. ¡Defiéndete, maldición!- fue directo a darle con sus garras de nuevo pero el mago formó hielo en sus manos y congeló los brazos de esta, después la tomó y la arrojó al suelo.

-Cielos, creo que estas en tu semana mala del mes.

-¡No me humillaras!, no... esta... vez.- contraatacó, lanzándose a darle un cabezazo para después reunir su energía oscura en su pie para darle así una potente patada que lo lanzó directo a la nieve del suelo.

-¡Ya basta! ¡mi reino de hielo no va a ser destruido otra vez!- creó hielo en sus manos, voló hasta la mujer demonio y le lanzó el ataque. Ella lo esquivó con facilidad.

-¡Te has vuelto más débil!- ella lanzó un ataque similar, pero en vez de hielo, lanzó oscuridad-. ¡Defiéndete!- logró derribarlo al suelo y después voló con rapidez hasta él para darle un golpe directo. Una vez la mujer pisó la nieve, esta se convirtió en resbaladizo hielo y ella cayó.

-Ja, ja. Sigues cayendo en los mismos trucos.- se burló el rey de forma exagerada, haciendo a la mujer rabiar.

-¡Cállate, idiota!- se levantó ágilmente, formó una esfera de oscuridad en su mano derecha y con el mismo impulso que usó para levantarse, golpeó al mago de hielo en la cara, lanzandolo lejos-. ¡No vas a humillarme de nuevo! ¡no volveré a perder mi orgullo por ti! ¡no dudaré esta vez!

La mujer demonio miró a su contrincante que apenas se levantaba de la nieve en donde había caído. Lo miró con ojos llameándole con furia. La oscura noche era fría, especialmente en ese reino de hielo. Comenzó a nevar. Era tiempo de demostrar que realmente el frío y la oscuridad podrían crear el más terrible infierno.

Ella se llenó de una aura oscura, dejando que su sed de sangre la invadiera. Se precipitó contra su oponente, literalmente dejando una estela negra en su camino. Lo golpeó en el pecho con ambos puños llenos de sombras. El Rey Helado volvió a caer.

-¡Vamos, levántate! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!- rugió, furiosa-. ¡Antes eras un contrincante digno de mí! ¡¿Te has ablandado?!

-Auch, creo que me rompiste la espalda.- se quejó el mago de hielo.

-¡Ni siquiera Hunson Abadeer puede hacerme frente! ¡Pero tú, Rey Helado, lograste casi vencerme en aquella ocasión! ¡Vine aquí buscando una revancha y una revancha voy a tener!- una maligna idea le llegó a la cabeza. La ultima vez que pelearon, ese mago de hielo estaba preocupado por Marceline, esta vez no tenía esa motivación. Si quería motivación, iba a dársela-. Oh... a menos de que quieras que le haga daño a Marceline.- habló con voz sombría mientras sonreía endemoniadamente, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

-¡¿Qué?!- se enfureció, obteniendo la malvada mujer lo que deseaba-. ¡No vas a escapar de aquí!

Impredecible. Fue ese ataque, impredecible. La tomó por sorpresa, en un parpadeo una delgada pero filosa estalactita de hielo le rozó el rostro a la mujer oscura. Bastó un ligero movimiento a la izquierda de su cabeza para no ser atravesada, pero lo esquivó por un reflejo que por poco no llega, un poco más y no la contaba. Sintió un hilo de sangre correr por su mejilla, ese mago la había herido.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- rió con enorme fuerza-. ¡Al fin, lo que quería!

Arrancó la estalactita de hielo y la envolvió en oscuridad, miró al mago de hielo con una sonrisa socarrona, después lanzó el trozo de oscuridad hacia él, como si fuera una lanza. El Rey Helado logró esquivarlo pero cuando volteó, la Reina de la Oscuridad ya estaba en camino a él para darle una poderosa patada. Fue un fuerte choque, la nieve alrededor salió disparada a todas direcciones, creando momentáneamente una neblina invernal, cuando todo se aclaró, la mujer demonio pude ver que el mago de hielo había creado un escudo de escarcha, protegiéndose así.

-**¡No dañarás a Marceline!**- gritó el mago de hielo, con tal fuerza que la mujer retrocedió.

Ella levitó a pocos centímetros del suelo, pero mientras más veía a su alrededor, podía notar la nieve volver y dar giros alrededor de ella, como una espiral, como un tornado, como una ventisca controlada por alguien. Ella era muy valiente en las peleas, nunca sentía temor, pero ahora tuvo un ligero escalofrío de angustia, esto no le gustaba. Sintió el aire helado cuando le entró a los pulmones y el pecho le ardió, le cruzó por la mente que necesitaba una bufanda. Dejó de respirar, ella era inmortal, no lo necesitaba, pero su interior aún sentía el frío que había absorbido antes y ese torbellino de nieve la aprisionaba cada vez más, era sofocante.

Buscó con la mirada a ese mago de hielo pero todo lo que veía era blanco y estaba ensordecida por el gran ruido de una ventisca. Un ataque le llegó por detrás, cayó al suelo y lo vio. El Rey Helado se acercó a ella con expresión furiosa. Está bien, tal vez se había pasado a la hora de hacerlo enojar. Retrocedió a rastras pero chocó con el torbellino y esto le congeló la piel, intentó levantarse pero el desconcierto era tan fuerte. Se quedó quieta, casi como si se hubiera quedado congelada, lo único que se movía en ella era su cabellera oscura, que se agitaba salvajemente por la gran ventisca.

El mago de hielo se acercó a la ahora indefensa mujer demonio. Él concentró sus poderes helados en ambas manos y apuntó hacia ella. Esto iba a doler, si no fuera porque ella es inmortal seguramente la mataría, pero esto solo le causará un terrible dolor. Ella cerró los ojos al ver su destino.

-¡Oh, lo olvidaba!- exclamo el mago de hielo-. Que tonto soy. Tú no puedes hacerle daño a Marceline porque tú eres su prima. ¡Pero eso no significa que no me vayas a pagar las reparaciones!

El clima se estabilizó, la nieve en torbellino cayó toda al suelo, parte de esta golpeó la cara de la mujer demonio. Ella, espantada, no paraba de hiperventilar, cosa que no había hecho antes y tardó unos momentos al darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Miró a su alrededor y la ventisca se había ido, odiaba estar aprisionada en la nieve, ahora lo sabía. Escuchó las palabras del Rey Helado, esto tal vez debería calmarla pero no fue así, ahora él no iba a pelear enserio, esto la hizo enfurecer.

-¡Me has humillado!- exclamó con toda la maldad de su corazón-. ¡Me has humillado una vez más! ¡pero me vengaré! ¡te humillaré a ti por esto!- tal vez su reacción sea exagerada, pero con la madre de Marcy, todo es exagerado.

Le lanzó una fuerte patada a su contrincante, seguido por varios puñetazos envueltos en sus sombras oscuras. Estaba tan furiosa que atacaba tan rápido que el pobre Rey Helado no tuvo tiempo siquiera de defenderse. Golpe, patada, golpe patada. De un fuerte puñetazo terminó lanzandolo devuelta a ese castillo helado, cayendo él en el suelo de esa habitación.

Es curioso. Se parece a la primera pelea que tuvieron. Solo que esta vez él no parecía ser un rival digno de ella.

-Maldito Rey Helado.

Se colocó sobre él para inmovilizarlo, justo como la vez pasada. Le quitó la corona de nuevo, esta vez no la miró siquiera, esa corona por algún motivo la sigue perturbando. Estaba dispuesta a matarlo esta vez y parecía que al pingüino Gunter no le interesaba en esta ocasión, él estaba ajeno a este conflicto, parecía tener sus propios problemas.

La mujer estaba decidida a matar al mago, justo como intentó hacerlo la vez pasada, esta vez no dudaría. Ahora no estaba tan cansada ni tan herida como aquella vez, tenía energía de sobra, podría destruirlo con un solo golpe. Formó una esfera de oscuridad en su mano derecha, dispuesta a lanzarle el ataque, esta vez no fallaría.

Lo mataría, lo mataría por la humillación de hace unos momentos y por la humillación de la última vez. Lanzó el ataque, una vez más, para matarlo, para acabarlo. Para terminar con ese sentimiento dudoso que en ella provenía. Porque desde hace meses, desde que lo conoció, algo en ella había cambiado, se había ablandado. Quería terminarlo y con ese potente ataque lo haría al fin.

-¡Ya quítate, prima de Marceline! ¡tú siempre invadiendo el espacio personal!- se quejó el Rey Helado, sin darse cuenta de que aquella mujer planeaba matarlo.

El ataque de ella se esfumó en el aire, exactamente igual que la vez anterior. Ella comenzó a sollozar, intentando limpiar sus lágrimas con ambas manos. Se sentía muy mal, porque después de tanto tiempo, de tantos meses, aún después de todo lo que había planeado, aunque pensara que podría hacerlo... simplemente no puede matarlo a él, simplemente no puede. No importa si lo intentara una vez más, no podía herirlo de muerte.

Odiaba ser débil, odiaba no poder matarlo. Lo odiaba a él por hacerla dudar de su maldad, ya que ahora ella lloraba como cualquier niña sensible. Se sintió estúpida, muy estúpida. Probó sus lágrimas y eran amargas, era una mezcla de tristeza y odio, pero había algo más, algo que un ser oscuro como ella no le es fácil reconocer.

Pero ya sabía qué era ese sentimiento, por eso era tan necesario matarlo, pero ese sentimiento que tanto le molestaba es el mismo que no le permitía lastimarlo ahora. Era algo humillante.

-No puedo...- murmuró, aún con unas pocas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos-. No puedo... matarte.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Planeabas matarme?! ¡Vas a ver cuando Gunter se entere! ¡Gunter, ayúdame!- pero el pingüino no le hizo el más mínimo caso.

-No puedo matarte... no puedo.- entonces, por algún motivo, sonrió perturbadoramente-. ¡No puedo! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡no puedo!

-Sí, ah... ¿y a está que mosca le picó?- realmente era extraña la reacción de esa mujer.

-Por supuesto, ja, ja, no puedo matarte.- tenía voz de desquiciada, daba miedo-. Es tan obvio. Pero si no puedo hacerlo... se me ocurre un plan mejor.- hizo una enorme sonrisa, mostrando sus colmillos de demonio, esa sonrisa asustaría hasta a el más valiente guerrero-. Voy a abusar de ti.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡no! ¡ah! ¡auxilio!- gritó, asustado.

Y de la nada, casi cómicamente, una silla fue directo a la cabeza de la mujer demonio, golpeándola con fuerza, lanzándola a metro y medio de distancía, derribándola al suelo.

-Auch, eso dolió.- dijo, tocándose la herida de la cabeza, muy adolorida-. **¡¿Quien fue el imbécil que se atrevió a dañar a la Reina Oscura?!**- gritó con voz fuerte y severa. Entonces logró ver de quien se trataba-. Oh...- tenía que pasar, una vez más.

-¡¿Qué diablos planeabas hacer, madre?!- habló Marceline, enfadada, aún sosteniendo en sus manos la silla con la que había noqueado a su madre antes.

-Yo, bueno... esto, yo amm.- bien, esto sí era penoso.

-¡Marceline, Marceline!- se apresuró a hablar el Rey Helado, acercándose a la vampiresa casi a rastras-. ¡Tu prima es de las que se arriman! ¡Ha intentado abusar de mí!

-¿Eso es cierto madre?- preguntó muy enfadada la vampiresa.

-¡Claro que no! ¡él es el que se aprovechó de mi inocencia!- mintió, en tono ofendido. Claro que Marceline no iba a creerle.

-Que mal.- habló Jake, que había llegado junto con Finn al mismo tiempo que Marceline-. Muy mal, señora, muy mal.

-¡Está usted loca!- la acusó el niño humano.

-**¡Cállense o los mato a todos! ¡buuuaa!**- gritó, haciendo que Finn, Jake y el Rey Helado gritaran también pero por el susto.

-Madre, creí que ibas solamente a matarlo.- dijo la vampira, como si la estuviera regañando por no hacerlo. Entonces ella se dio cuenta de algo-. Momento... ¿Y Gunter no hizo nada?

-¡Gunter ha estado ignorándome todo el día!- exclamó el mago de hielo-. Sólo va por ahí y por allá. Lloriqueando todo el tiempo ¡Seguro me robó algo de nuevo y no quiere que lo descubra!

-Ah... no lo creo.- comentó Finn, después se acercó a Gunter, que en esos momentos se veía enfadado-. ¿Y qué te pasa amiguito?

-¡Cuac, cuac, cuac!- exclamó, gritó, maldijo o quien sabe lo que haya dicho.

-Oh, que raro.- habló la mamá de Marcy, acercándose también a ese pingüino de secreta mente maligna-. Ya veo...

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntó Jake con suma curiosidad.

-No me digas que está embarazada de nuevo.- dijo el mago de hielo.

-Ya sería el colmo, pingüino morboso y calenturiento.- lo regañó Jake, poniendo ambas manos en sus costados.

-No, nada de eso.- dijo la mujer demonio, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Cuac, cuac, cuac!- explicó Gunter, al fin alguien le entendía.

-Entiendo, esto es grave.- murmuró la mujer, en tono serio.

-¿Usted le entiende?- preguntó Finn.

-Los seres oscuros nos entendemos entre sí ¿No es verdad, Marceline?- habló a su hija, esta asintió.

-¿Qué se te perdió exactamente, Gunter? ¿Qué es tan valioso?- habló la vampiresa, sabiendo que perder algo importante es muy doloroso.

-¡Cuac, cuac!- explicó.

-¡Oh, no!- exclamaron ambas, madre e hija.

-¿Ya podrían irnos explicando qué está pasando?- Jake se molestó porque no se enteraba de nada.

-¿Le robaron a Gunter?- intervino Finn-. Esto es malo, ya van varios robos esta semana.

-Pero esto es peor, Finn.- dijo Marcy, con expresión algo preocupada-. No se robaron un simple objeto, se llevaron a el gatito.

-¿El gatito?...- se tardó en comprender-. ¡Oh, espera! ¡¿Esa bola peluda y rosada?! ¡¿el hijo de Gunter?!

-Debe ser indignante que alguien te robe tu descendencia.- habló la madre de Marcy, seria, aunque en el fondo contenta porque se habían olvidado de el asunto anterior, mejor que no lo recordaran.

-¡Esperen! ¡un momento!- exclamó el Rey Helado, todos voltearon a verlo-. ¿Gunter tiene un hijo?- ahí todos lo miraron como idiota y decidieron ignorarlo.

-¿No sabes a donde se fue el ladrón?- preguntó Marceline, queriendo ayudar al pingüino.

-...- Gunter lo pensó un poco, pero al final contestó-. Cuac... cuac.

- **¡¿Qué?! **-exclamó tan alto que todos dieron un brinco de el susto.

-¡¿Qué pasa Marceline?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!- preguntó Finn, muy preocupado por su amiga y su exagerada reacción que no anunciaba nada bueno.

-¡Dice que vio la sombra de el ladrón y que lo vio salir de el Reino Helado!- parecía muy agitada-. ¡Y que lo vio dirigirse a mi casa!

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron ambos hermanos.

-¿Dijo todo eso con solo dos "cuac"?- dijo Jake.

Sin dar más explicación, Marceline salió de ahí de inmediato, sin esperar a sus amigos o a su madre. Que bueno que era de noche, porque no tenía tiempo de detenerse por el sol. Se dirigió a gran velocidad a su casa, entro tan aprisa que casi rompe la puerta. Buscó entre sus cosas, bajo su cama, tras los muebles, en sus cajones, pero no estaba, no estaba y no estaba ¡esto no podía estar pasando!

-No puede ser.- se entristeció tanto que se puso a llorar, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, devastada, con el corazón destrozado-. Me lo han robado.- no podía evitar sus lágrimas, sólo salían, y ella estaba sumamente triste-. Lo he perdido otra vez, me lo han robado. Me han robado a Hambo.

* * *

_Aquí está un capitulo más.  
_

_Lo sé, lo sé, con el capitulo de Betty en la caricatura ya se me arruinó por completo la historia de el fic, pero ni modo, eso le pasa a la mayoría de los fics cuando se revelan cosas en la serie, a mi me tenía que pasar tarde o temprano u_u  
Pero en fin, mi fic seguirá igual, ignorando el capitulo de Betty.  
Solo espero que no pierdan el interes por este fic, que aún hay cosas interesantes... como Margles..._

_Sobre Margles ¿qué creen que sea el tesoro de Margles? jaja _

_¿reviews?_


	4. Una guerra

_Bueno, solo les digo que en este capitulo salen personajes de la primera parte "Lo inolvidable" así que si no lo han leído o no se acuerdan pues no entenderán algunas cosas jeje. Bueno, no los distraigo más. _

* * *

**El tesoro que ocultó Margles**

_capitulo 4: Una guerra. _

Ja, ja. Hola de nuevo, soy yo, su narrador. Saben que me mantengo en el anonimato... por ahora. Ja, ja.

¿Qué tal la historia? Ya saben, a mí me es indiferente todo esto y lo que les estoy contando me es algo aburrido, más me veo obligado a contárselas. Tanto lío y no hay significado alguno en realidad ¿que significado podría tener una historia más? Una historia al azar sin motivo aparente.

Bien, para darle sentido a esta historia sin sentido, creo que tendré que contarles una historia más. Lo sé, lo sé, no viene al caso. Ni siquiera me importa demasiado, ja, ja. Lo sé, se preguntarán por qué me rio mucho. Algunos tenemos nuestras formas de superar las cosas, ja, ja. No me juzguen.

La historia que ahora les contaré, que también me es indiferente de un modo difícil... de explicar, sucede hace poco tiempo atrás ¿Cuanto tiempo? Digamos que unos...

1002 años atrás.

-¡Rápido, dame la mano!- gritó el hombre con desesperación, extendiendo su único brazo hacía aquella mujer.

-¡No creo lograrlo!- gritó la mujer de cabello negro corto y piel pálida con desesperación.

-¡Tú puedes, Gianna! ¡sostente!- ella logró sostener el brazo de Philip y este con todas sus fuerzas la jaló para lograr subirla a la carreta que se movía a una gran velocidad-. ¿Estás bien?- preguntó, preocupado.

-Sí, pero sabes que no puedo correr muy rápido.- respiraba, agitada y cansada, habían corrido mucho y casi no alcanzaban a subir.

Unas balas se escucharon cerca de ellos y todas las personas en la carreta se alarmaron y agacharon para que ninguna bala perdida los dañase. Un niño comenzó a llorar cuando comenzaron a lanzar las granadas. Una madre gritó histérica cuando los helicópteros se aproximaron.

Era la guerra.

Esa noche, aún con la carreta en movimiento, todo estaba tranquilo. Un anciano se acercó a la pareja de amigos que permanecían juntos para soportar el frio.

-Odio a los refugiados.- comentó el anciano mientras le daba una cobija a la pareja.

-¿Qué usted no es un refugiado también?- preguntó Philip, no molesto, pero sí curioso.

-No lo era hasta hace poco, cuando los refugiados iban a mi ciudad a ocultarse. Ahora yo estoy en sus mismas condiciones.- habló con amargura-. ¿De donde vienen?

-De muy lejos.- contestó Gianna-. De nuestros hogares no hay ni rastro, la guerra acabó con todo.

-Pues están haciendo lo mismo con mi ciudad justo ahora.- habló el anciano irónicamente-. ¿A donde se dirigen?

-No lo sabemos, a alguna zona segura de la guerra.- habló el castaño, con mirada ausente.

-¡No hay tal lugar como una zona segura!- gritó un señor, haciendo a un par de niños llorar-. ¡Es el fin de el mundo! ¡todo está acabado!

-¡Cállese o lo bajó de la carreta!- gritó el conductor, amenazándolo con una escopeta, el señor, claro, tuvo que callarse.

-Tal vez sea verdad, tal vez sea cierto y ya no hay esperanza.- murmuró la pelinegra, Gianna, con suma tristeza-. Los humanos siempre tenemos que arruinar todo. No hay forma, no hay donde huir.

-No se entristezca, señorita, tal vez aún haya una poca de esperanza, aunque honestamente yo no la creo mucho.- habló el señor, sin aparente interés de hablar de eso.

-¿Usted sabe algo?- preguntó Philip, interesado.

-Por mi casa pasaban muchos viajeros, todos ellos contando alocadas historias de zonas seguras, libres de la guerra. Todas sus historias sonaban muy fantasiosas para ser reales, pero una en especifico me llamó la atención.

-Continúe.- insistió el castaño.

-Comentaban que estaban construyendo refugios... en Japón.

-¡¿Japón?!- exclamó Gianna, sorprendida, acto seguido movió su cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro en señal de negación, decepcionada-. Japón fue destruido hace año y medio por bombas nucleares.

-O eso es lo que quieren que pensemos.- agregó en un tono siniestro, poniendo fin a la conversación.

Meses más tarde, Philip y Gianna continuaron vagando por el mundo, sin tener ningún lugar a donde ir, igual que todos. Subieron a un tren, un tren que llevaba todo tipo de pasajeros, todos de diferentes países que habían vagado igual que ellos, todos sin ningún lugar a donde regresar. Ya ni siquiera sabían de qué trataba la guerra, no sabían quien era contra quien, sólo sabían que había una guerra y eso era todo para arruinar sus vidas.

Philip y Gianna se acomodaron en un vagón de el tren, compartiendo su lugar con otras dos familias y algunos viajeros solitarios. Claro que no pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzaran contarse sus propias historias. Pero, por algún motivo, sus historias de la guerra y de donde venían cambiaron a historias que más bien parecían inventadas por alguien que quería llamar la atención y crear rumores.

-Y lo vi, ahí estaba. Una criatura horrible y deformada, de sus ojos y boca escurría un liquido verde, como radioactivo o algo así. ¡Parecía un zombie!- contaba un joven a las demás personas.

-No creo que eso sea posible.- comentó Philip, no muy convencido.

-Ah, pero yo he visto cosas peores.- comenzó a decir un niño, queriendo contar lo más interesante-. Yo y mis padres estábamos huyendo de casa, entonces escuché un ruido, como balas siendo disparadas, pero de forma diferente. Decidí ir a observar, aunque mis padres después me regañaron por eso. Lo que vi fue sorprendente ¡Era enorme, disparaba y mutilaba y destruía! ¡Era toda una maquina de guerra como en las historias que había oído de él!

-Espera, ¿te refieres a _él_? ¿es real?- preguntó el joven, sin creérselo-. No lo creo, él es sólo un mito para asustar a los niños pequeños.

-¿Quien es él?- preguntó Gianna, curiosa por la fascinante historia.

-Es aquel que puede derrotar a muchos ejércitos con su sola presencia, la arma destructiva más letal construida por el gobierno.- explicó el niño-. Es el Amo.

-¿El Amo?- preguntaron Philip y Gianna a la vez.

-Imposible.- dijo el castaño, no queriéndolo creer-. Hasta nosotros también han llegado rumores sobre él, pero el Amo no puede ser real, no puede existir algo así.

-En realidad, existe, y no es Amo, es más exactamente el A-Mo.- habló una mujer encapuchada que entró al vagón y se sentó junto a ellos-. Sí, existe, es real, lo he visto en muchas ocasiones. Es una maquina sanguinaria, fue programada por el gobierno para ser una arma en la guerra... aunque yo conozco por qué fue creado originalmente.

-¿Quien es usted?- preguntó Philip, que le parecía extraño que la mujer se cubriera la cara.

-Oh, quien soy no puedo decirlo aquí.- dijo educadamente-. Pero me llama la atención que usted no tiene un brazo.

-Oh, eso... no me gusta hablar de eso.- dijo, recordando algo que había querido olvidar.

-No se preocupe, ¿Es usted Philip?- preguntó, mirando a los ojos del castaño.

-¿Cómo sabe su nombre?- preguntó Gianna, alerta. En una guerra no se puede confiar en nadie.

-¿Le suena el nombre de... Betty Grof?- preguntó, precavida.

El recuerdo le pegó a ambos como una bomba horrible que explota el pecho y quema las entrañas. Era un recuerdo que querían reprimir pero por más que querían no podían. Betty Grof, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, que habían sido sólo unos meses, había sido su amiga. Era su amiga hasta aquel día en la que ella enloqueció y se volvió malvada. Más que malvada, Betty Grof era endemoniada, había matado cruelmente a su amiga Jennette. Desde entonces Betty desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, ellos no sabían nada más de ella. Pero el recuerdo los entristeció, porque aún recordaban a la Betty buena.

A la Betty de antes del incidente con Simon.

-¿Qué sabe usted de Betty?- no pudo evitar preguntar el castaño.

-Vengan conmigo.- dijo la mujer encapuchada.

Esa mujer encapuchada se paró y salió al pasillo, esperando que ambos sujetos la siguieran, y así fue. Esa mujer sabía algo sobre Betty Grof y tanto Philip como Gianna querían saber qué fue de ella y, al mismo tiempo, saber qué fue de su bebé, porque cuando Betty se fue estaba embarazada. La mujer encapuchada caminó hasta alejarse de el resto de las personas, quedando los tres en un vagón solitario, ahí podrían hablar.

-Señorita ¿usted qué sabe de Betty Grof?- habló Philip, sin querer parecer descortés, pero realmente quería saberlo.

-Puede que ustedes no lo crean, son humanos y les será difícil de entender.- comenzó a decir la encapuchada-. Yo conocí a Betty hace algunos meses, pasamos poco tiempo juntas. Ella ya no era una humana ordinaria, su embarazo la estaba afectando más de lo que imaginan... según sé, ella se convirtió en demonio. La Betty que conocían ya no existe.

-Entonces todo fue provocado por su embarazo.- dedujo Gianna con seriedad-. Esto es malo...

-¿Cómo fue qué pasó?- preguntó Philip, angustiado.

-¿Me creyeron con facilidad? Creí que sería más difícil convencerlos.- admitió la mujer.

-Nosotros la vimos hacer cosas.- dijo el castaño, entristecido-. Ella fue la que me... Perdí mi brazo por culpa de ella.

-Casi me mata.- dijo la pelinegra, apartando la vista.

-Mató a nuestra amiga.- apretó los puños e hizo un esfuerzo por olvidarlo, porque el recuerdo realmente le dolía-. Esa mujer ya no era Betty, ya no era ella misma. Se había transformado en un monstruo. Por eso te creemos, nosotros la vimos, estaba maldecida por algo.

-¿Que le pasó a ella? ¿Qué le pasó a su... bebé?

-Lo lamento, es todo lo que sé, no he podido investigar mucho de ella. Pero sí un poco de ustedes, ustedes eran sus amigos, lo sé, me lo mencionó, me mencionó sus nombres.

-¿Investigaste?- inquirió Philip-. ¿De donde conociste a Betty? ¿Cómo pudiste acercarte a ella estando ella en ese estado? ¿Quien eres?

-Bien.- suspiró profundamente-. No suelo revelarme ante humanos, Betty fue una excepción ya que ella ahora pertenece al mundo "sobrenatural" Pero revelaré mi identidad ante ustedes, humanos, porque quiero su confianza, quiero que los amigos de Betty sobrevivan, así algún día tal vez ustedes la puedan ayudar.

La mujer se quitó su capucha, mostrando su rostro. Philip y Gianna quedaron sorprendidos, casi sin poder creerlo, pero últimamente nada era imposible. Era una mujer, con el cabello castaño rojizo, pero su piel se distinguía a las demás, porque la de ella era verde.

-Mi nombre es... Margles.- habló, mirando fijamente al suelo-... Y soy una marciana.

-Esto... esto... Esta guerra se pone cada vez más loca.- Philip tuvo que sentarse a pensar lo que estaba sucediendo, ya no sabía qué era real-. Primero demonios, ahora marcianos ¿Qué sigue? ¿Será cierto lo de el robot asesino? ¿será cierto lo de los zombies radioactivos? ¿Qué más existe en este mundo? ¿magia, magos, vampiros, hadas, duendes? Este mundo se pone cada vez más y más bizarro.

-Este mundo siempre lo fue, Philip.- Margles se acercó a él, con precaución para no asustarlo, se inclinó hacía él y puso su mano en el hombro de el chico-. Pero esta guerra los está despertando, los está invocando, incluso los está creando. Está provocando la ira de todas estas criaturas, incluso mi gente está furiosa con la Tierra y los humanos. Están yendo directo a un verdadero apocalipsis.

-¿No hay forma de salvarse?- habló la pelinegra, sin muchas esperanzas.

-Si esto sigue así, su destrucción será inminente. Pero yo siento tener el deber de protegerlos.- se puso de pie y miró a los dos con seriedad-. Me enviaron de mi planeta a aquí para hacer investigaciones, ahora investigo todo lo que puedo sobre la guerra y cómo detenerla, pero no he avanzado mucho, sus líderes se niegan a escucharme. Seguiré investigando, pero mientras tanto los llevaré a la zona segura.

-¿Realmente existe la zona segura?- se sorprendió Philip.

-Sí... y está en Japón.

Pocas semanas después, Philip, Gianna y... Margles se encontraban en un barco de una organización independiente de el gobierno directo a el país del sol naciente, país que el resto de el mundo creía destruido.

-¿Entonces las calles de Japón están vacías?- preguntó Philip con curiosidad.

-Sí, así es.- contestó el capitán de el barco, un hombre asiático-. Sí, muchos murieron, pero los pocos sobrevivientes están en los refugios que construimos.

-Pero nunca, nunca digas que es un refugio.- habló el conserje que pasaba por ahí, dicho esto se fue.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Verás, joven, sí, son refugios, pero la gente en ellos no lo sabe o no estás al cien por ciento conscientes de ello.

-¡¿Cómo?!- se alteró Gianna.

-Los humanos son manipuladores, controlan la información como les place para su conveniencia.- comentó Margles.

-Verán, antes de que la guerra iniciara, incluso poco después, el gobierno envió invitaciones a la gente más poderosa de el mundo, multimillonarios y demás gente poderosa e importante como científicos y artistas. La invitación era para un "centro vacacional" donde los encerrarían para protegerlos hasta que la guerra pasara.

-¿Sólo a la gente importante? Eso es muy cruel.- dijo la mujer pelinegra con desaprobación.

-El gobierno es como es, no importa de qué país sea, mientras el ejercito se está matando entre ellos y matando a civiles, los importantes no tienen ni idea de lo que pasa... en el exterior.- dijo el capitán, tampoco aprobando esto-. Pero es importante que cuando lleguen allá no comenten nada sobre lo que pasa en el mundo, no queremos alborotos en esa "ciudad perfecta" Créanme, por ahora es lo mejor.

-Sé que es egoísta... pero al menos espero no ver más muertes allá, ni criaturas extrañas, yo sólo quiero que todo esté en paz.- dijo Gianna, con voz cansada y sin animo-. Aunque perdamos nuestra humanidad al ignorar a los demás humanos en problemas.

-Señorita.- habló el capitán-. Está por llegar a un mundo de en sueño, pero el mundo real ya nunca estará en paz. Estoy seguro de que los humanos serán los próximos en caer, la radiactividad está creando cosas, somos pocos los que lo sabemos. En Corea hay caballos que comen personas, con eso le digo todo.

Cuando llegaron a tierra y bajaron de el barco, recorrieron kilómetros en auto. En todo ese tiempo no vieron a ninguna persona en las calles, era aterrador.

-Llegamos.- anunció Margles.

-Pero aquí no hay nada.- dijo el castaño, confundido.

No, no había absolutamente nada, más solo una puerta en el suelo en medio de la nada.

-Entraremos por la puerta secreta, para no llamar mucho la atención de los habitantes.- dijo la marciana, poniéndose su capucha-. Una vez adentro iremos a hablar con el "presidente" de la ciudad.

-¿Una puerta secreta?... ¡espera! ¡Acaso es una...?!- dijo Philip, impactado completamente.

-Ciudad subterránea, así es.- habló el capitán que los había acompañado hasta ahí-. No son los primeros en entrar aquí, he traído a refugiados perdidos y traído a esta ciudad subterránea y nadie se entera, claro, mientras no hablen sobre lo que hay en la superficie. Hasta aquí los acompaño, les deseo suerte.- el hombre se fue, siendo incierto su destino.

Margles los ayudó a bajar, especialmente a Philip que se le dificultaba por haber perdido un brazo. Una vez dentro, caminaron largo tiempo hasta llegar finalmente a lo que era la ciudad subterránea.

Y era increíble. Era imposible. Había toda una playa bajo el suelo, había piscinas, edificios, centros comerciales y todo tipo de cosas que lo hacían ver como un viaje vacacional, era totalmente surrealista.

-Bienvenidos al mejor centro vacacional de toda la Tierra.- recibió una extravagante mujer en bikini-. Haremos lo posible para que su estadía sea de los más placentera. Pueden nadar, pescar, jugar voleibol ¡Nuestros hoteles tiene aire acondicionado y vista al mar! ¡no creerán que estamos bajo tierra!

-Estás personas... están locas.- concluyó Philip con solo escuchar a esa mujer.

-Lo lamento, no tenemos tiempo.- rechazó Margles-. Démonos prisa.

-¡Esperen!- gritó aquella mujer en bikini-. ¡Olvidan sus gorros gratis! ¡es la moda aquí!

Entraron a un edificio, subieron al elevador y entraron a una oficina que a diferencia de el resto de el lugar, esta se veía más seria. Al entrar Margles se quitó su capucha.

-Buenas tardes.- saludó cortésmente la marciana.

-Siéntense por favor.- pidió el hombre que se encontraba tras el escritorio. Philip y Gianna obedecieron, pero Margles prefirió quedarse de pie-. Es normal que recibamos refugiados de vez en cuando, siempre y cuando no...

-Lo sabemos, no hablar sobre la guerra.- dijo Philip con seriedad y algo de enfado.

-Así es, ¿sabes lo que le pasa a los alborotadores? No los vuelvan a ver. No queremos conflictos aquí dentro.

-¿Por qué nos dice esto personalmente?- preguntó Gianna con sospecha.

-Ustedes conocen a Margles, un ser de otro planeta, están conscientes de que el mundo no es como creen. Y eran científicos antes de la guerra, de esos que causan alboroto.

-No puede mantener a la gente alejada de la guerra.- razonó Gianna-. La guerra puede encontrarnos algún día, no sabemos si siempre estaremos a salvo.

-Claro que estamos a salvo.- dijo aquel hombre con voz severa y algo lúgubre-. Nadie sabe que existimos, nadie que no sea vigilado por mí. Nadie puede comentarlo porque... nadie sale de la ciudad, pueden entrar, pero nunca volverán a salir. Por seguridad. Exceptuando, claro, a su amiga la marciana.

-Margles.- llamó Philip a la mujer verdosa-. ¿A donde irás?

-Debo seguir con mis investigaciones, pero, sí el presidente aquí presente me lo permite, volveré para hablarles sobre ello ¿Me lo permite, señor?- preguntó formalmente al hombre tras el escritorio.

-Claro, claro, pero conocen la regla, lo que ustedes sepan no se lo cuenten a los demás. Pueden retirarse.

-¿Cómo asegura que no lo contaremos?- preguntó Philip, inseguro de tan extraño trato.

-Porque a partir de ahora, todo el tiempo, serán vigilados. No harán nada sin que lo sepa yo.

-No importa lo que haga.- dijo Gianna, con seriedad, frunciendo el ceño como si lo desafiara-. No nos puede encerrar para siempre, la gente después de un tiempo sospechará, no importa los lujos que nos den, no importa lo relajado que sea aquí, las personas necesitamos el mundo exterior.

-Y mi trabajo será mantenerlos ignorantes y distraídos. Claro, hasta que la guerra termine, a menos de que nunca lo haga, nunca podrán salir. Vean el lado bueno, esta ciudad es bella ¿no es así?- parecía que no le importaba, y así era-. Bienvenidos a Bellotopia.- concluyó con una sonrisa siniestra

.

..

...

Pero, claro, nuestra historia no trata de eso, al menos aún no se relaciona. Así que volvamos de nuevo al presente, donde nuestros amigos están... ¿Cómo decirlo?, preocupados...

Marceline estaba ¡furiosa! Le habían robado a su preciado Hambo. La sospecha era clara, se trataba de el mismo ladrón que había robado cosas por todo Ooo en lo que va de la semana. El ladrón aún era desconocido, robaba cosas aparentemente al azar en lugares aparentemente al azar, lo único que relacionaba los robos entre sí es que los objetos que robaba... eran valiosos, y no por su valor material, sino por algo más poderoso, y eso es su valor sentimental. Es la única pista que tenían.

Pero hasta ahora no se habían robado nada vivo, hasta ese momento que se robaron al hijo de Gunter, esto ya era un problema serio, porque ya contaba como secuestro. No tenían la menor idea de quien era el ladrón, pero la mamá de Marceline no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados al ver que alguien se atrevía a robarle algo a su hija, eso era un insulto para ella.

Así que la mamá de Marceline, Marceline, Fin, Jake, Gunter y hasta el Rey Helado, fueron a buscar ayuda de alguien que últimamente no se gana la confianza de muchos, pero ella tal vez, al ser tan inteligente, haya descubierto algo.

Fueron al Dulce Reino para ver a la Dulce Princesa, que sobra decir que a ella también le han robado cosas, no sólo a ella, sino también a muchos habitantes de el reino. Por alguna razón desconocida el ladrón llegaba y se iba sin ser detectado.

La Dulce Princesa los recibió en su castillo, claro un poco molesta porque la levantaron poco después de media noche. Y, claro, se impresionó al ver de nuevo a la madre de Marceline por ahí...

-¿Qué hace la madre de Marceline aquí?- preguntó con sorpresa y disimulado temor.

-¿Algún problema con mi presencia, princesita rosada?- habló la mujer, con voz desafiante. Realmente no le agradaba aquella princesa.

-Sí, la ultima vez que vino aquí Hunson Abadeer atacó mi reino.- se llevó ambas manos a la cadera mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Recuerda quien salvó tu reino en aquella ocasión.- se paró frente a ella, quedando evidente su diferencia de altura, estando la mujer demonio unos cuantos centímetros más alta, haciéndola ver muy intimidante-. Y yo te salvé el pellejo a ti, pedazo de chicle, yéndome con Hunson porque tú que eres tan descuidada dejaste que te atrapara y te usara como rehén.

-Está bien, lo siento, pero espero que no nos traigas problemas.- admitió su derrota de mala gana.

-No te preocupes, te garantizo que Hunson no se enterará.- sonrió maliciosamente, recordando que si su sirviente, Lete, le dice a Abadeer que su esposa escapó, lo decapitarían, seguro.

-Hay cosas más importantes ahora.- intervino la vampira, molesta y preocupada.

-Cuac, cuac cuac.- secundó Gunter, completamente alterado.

-Muy bien, chicos, siganme a mi laboratorio.- dijo la princesa con voz firme y tranquila.

Caminaron al laboratorio de la princesa, no porque fuera necesario hablar ahí o utilicen un experimento científico o algo así, sino que a la princesa le parecía más cómodo. Claro que no puedes mantener a el Rey Helado y a la Dulce Princesa cerca sin que este comience a molestarla. Así que ya casi llegaban al laboratorio cuando el mago de hielo finalmente decidió hablarle a la mujer de dulce.

-Oye, Princesa.- habló el mago, acercándose a la chica, causando la molestia de ella-. Sé que tú y yo rompimos hace un tiempo, pero podemos volver a intentarlo ¡te perdono!

-¡Rey Helado, quítese de el camino!- sin pensarlo lo hizo a un lado y entró a su laboratorio.

-Como que la princesa se volvió más sangrona ¿no lo crees, Marceline?- dijo la mujer a su hija.

-Bueno, madre, ella sólo es así.- sólo que ya no lo disimulaba.

Una vez entraron al laboratorio, la mujer demonio se puso a examinar los experimentos, no entendía nada, pero le parecía muy extraño ¿Qué cosas haría la princesa con todo esto?

-¿Alguna idea de quien pueda ser el ladrón, Princesa?- preguntó Finn con seriedad, no le gustaba ver a Marcy preocupada de esa forma.

-Sí, tengo una teoría.- volteó a ver a los demás, con seriedad pero no daba mucho crédito a su idea, pero era lo único que se le ocurría-. Maja, la bruja de el cielo, utiliza los poderes del afecto sentimental de los objetos para sus hechizos, ella misma ya había tenido a Hambo antes; yo y Marceline fuimos por él en aquella ocasión. Pero me parece muy extraño, porque Maja hace todo legal, no roba nada.

-Sí y no sabemos para qué quiere esa tal Maja los objetos sentimentales.- continuó Finn, golpeando su mano izquierda con su puño derecho consecutivamente, esperando una buena pelea contra una bruja.

-**¡Esa Maja! ¡tomar a mí Hambo de nuevo! ¡la mataré!**- gritó la vampiresa con un enorme odio, tanto fue su enojo que incluso se comenzó a convertir en un monstruo horrible.

-Vaya, Marceline, creí que eras débil, pero ahora veo que cuando te enojas te pareces a mí. Perfecto.- dijo su madre, con una voz maliciosa y una sonrisa traviesa y aterradora.

-¡Vayamos a patearle el trasero a esa bruja mala!- exclamó Finn con emoción.

-Un momento, hermanito.- intervino Jake, que en ese momento parecía pensar más que su hermano adoptivo-. Dicen que esa Maja se roba las cosas ¿entonces por qué robaría al hijito de Gunter?- señaló al pingüino que se encontraba llorando en una esquina.

-Además de eso, no creo que haya sido Maja.- dijo la princesa-. Pero hay posibilidades y en el remoto caso de que haya sigo ella, debemos ir a investigar.

-Oh, mi Dulce Princesa, tú siempre tan lista.- dijo el Rey Helado, haciendo que la Dulce Princesa le lanzara una mirada de indiferencia.

-¿Por qué tiene que estar él aquí?- preguntó sin entender, ya que en una investigación seria, alguien como él sería un estorbo.

-¡No puedo dejar a Gunter pasear solo!- contestó abiertamente-. ¡La ultima vez se volvió reguetonero! ¡esta vez no se vaya a convertir en algo peor, como un belieber o algo así!

-Creo que Gunter podría cuidarse mejor sin ti.

-¡Oohhhh!.- exclamó Jake.

-Vamos, Princesa, admite que me amas y dejemos de discutir.- dijo el mago, sonriendo como idiota.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan..?! ¡Ah! ¡Deja de intentarlo!- todo tenía un limite y ella se comenzaba a hartar.

-Princesa, tú también deja de intentarlo, no lo harás razonar.- le dijo Marceline, acercándose a su amiga y poniendo su mano en el hombro de esta.

-¡Pero es tan irritante!

-Parecen un par de casados discutiendo.- bromeó Jake, pero a Finn no le hizo gracia.

A la que tampoco le hizo gracia fue a la mujer demonio, que miró a la princesa con un enorme desprecio, o desprecio es decir poco, la rosada tenía suerte de ser amiga de su hija, sino ya le hubiera arrancado los ojos a la chiclosa.

-¡Bien, entonces nos vamos a buscar a la bruja de el cielo!- concluyó la aterradora mujer, empujando disimulada pero intencionalmente a la princesa al suelo.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- se quejó la princesa, que le había dolido el golpe.

La mujer se acercó a la princesa de tal forma que solo ella pudiera escucharla. Cosa que le incomodó a la chica ya que la madre de Mary no era alguien que a uno le gustaría tener cerca, y menos tener en contra.

-Escúchame, niñita de azúcar, vuelves a dirigirle la palabra a el Rey Helado y yo misma te arrancaré tu chicloso cabello, pieza por pieza.

-Pero yo no...

-¡O te mataré, tonta!- era tan aterrador escuchar la voz de esa endemoniada mujer que daba un escalofrió terrible, incluso para la Dulce Princesa que es valiente casi siempre.

-Wow, Princesa, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Marceline una vez que su madre se alejara de la princesa, ayudándola a levantarse.

-Marceline, siempre tengo que lidiar con un loco enamorado de mí ¿ahora dices que también tengo que aguantar los celos de esa mujer? ¿qué más me falta?- habló con pesimismo, incomoda por el momento.

-Vaya, realmente es grave tu problema, pero es cosa tuya no mía.- le dijo casi con cinismo, no porque no le importara, sino porque disfrutaba ver a su amiga sufriendo de esa manera, le divertía mucho-. Pero ahora, hablando enserio, hay que ir por Maja.

...

..

.

Oh, sí, muy interesante, pero aún hay cabos sueltos en la historia. Por eso no podría dejarlos sin saber una cuantas cosillas que sucedieron en el pasado.

Allá hace unos 997 años atrás.

Philip y Gianna ya habían vivido en Bellotopia cinco años. Todo ahí era muy relajado y hasta divertido, Philip incluso se había casado y había tenido sus propios hijos. Todo era como un paraíso en esa ciudad subterránea, claro, ignorando la guerra que se desataba arriba, en el mundo real.

Era cierto que no podían mantener a la gente encerrada mucho tiempo, las personas comenzaron a extrañar sus verdaderos hogares. A sentirse asfixiados entre enormes paredes y un cielo de tierra. Los humanos en aquel refugio comenzaron a alterarse, a hacer preguntas, cosa que obligó a las personas a cargo a revelarles parte de la verdad, más sin dejarlos salir. Ahora estaban encerrados y conscientes de que había una guerra afuera.

Pero la verdad tampoco querían salir haber como estaba todo ahí arriba.

Margles era la única conexión que tenían con la guerra, ya que iba y venía, pero aún no tenía permitido hablar de ello con los demás, sólo con Philip y Gianna. A ellos no les serviría saber lo que pasaba allá arriba, pero sentían la necesidad de saberlo, aunque no pudieran contárselo a nadie. Ni siquiera Philip podía contárselo a su esposa.

En todo ese tiempo, Margles se había vuelto gran amiga de esos dos humanos, así que ya tenían confianza. Ese día Margles les revelaría algo... que con el tiempo, después de todo, se olvidó.

-¡Philip! ¡Philip!- llegó Margles, con enorme alegría, a casa de el castaño, lo buscó y no lo encontró. Tuvo que preguntarle a la esposa de este hasta que finalmente lo encontró-. ¡Philip, ahí estás, tengo algo increíble qué contarte!

-¿Margles?- se sorprendió al verla-. ¡Que sorpresa verte aquí! ¡no venías desde hace meses! ¿qué has estado haciendo, traviesa?- fue con ella a abrazarla, así de amigos eran ahora.

-Philip, tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Es sobre la guerra?- preguntó, pero en el fondo no lo creía, ya que Margles no estaría tan feliz por algo así, y como es poco creíble que algo bueno haya pasado en la guerra...

-Hmm... No, no es sobre eso.- respondió, haciendo una pequeña mueca-. Pero quiero que Gianna también esté aquí, quiero contarles a los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Gianna?... Bueno, ella está...

Philip llevó a Margles hasta la casa de Gianna, donde ella se encontraba viendo desde su jardín el "mar" esa playa artificial que habían hecho en esa ciudad subterránea, estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que sus amigos habían entrado.

-¿Gianna?- la marciana se acercó a la pelinegra, ahora con el cabello un poco más largo que antes.

-Hola Margles.- saludó sin animo, sin voltear a verla.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No soy... feliz.- contestó secamente, sin más ni menos.

-Lo sé, entiendo que no te guste aquí, pero si se hubieran quedado fuera, en la guerra, estarían muertos, casi todos los humanos han...- decidió no completar la frase, era algo muy duro de decir.

-No es solo eso.- confesó, después se volteó para mirar a su amigo-. Philip, ¿realmente has olvidado a Jennette?

-¿Qué?- esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, lo desconcertó.

-¿Has olvidado a Betty? A nuestras amigas.

-Gianna, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Jennette está muerta, yo vi cómo Betty... la mató.- le temblaron los puños, no soportaba ese recuerdo-. Yo las recuerdo, Gianna, yo quería mucho a Betty, pero después de que matara a Jennette, yo... no quiero pensar en eso.

-Pero Betty aún está viva, y no puedo olvidarla, no podemos olvidarla. No sabemos qué pasó con ella, pero siento la necesidad de rescatarla de algún modo, incluso Margles nos dijo que nosotros podríamos ayudarla.

-Sí.- habló Margles con seriedad-. Pero hasta ahora no sé nada de el paradero de Betty, créeme, me he esforzado más de lo que crees.

-Lo sé, lo entiendo... pero si yo pudiera ayudarla de alguna forma, lo haría.- murmuró, con tristeza.

Philip y Margles decidieron dejarla sola un rato, necesitaba tiempo a solas. Volvieron a la casa de Philip y aunque este estaba deprimido por lo comentado, al ver a sus hijos volvió a sentirse alegre.

-¿Y qué querías decirnos?- insistió el castaño a la marciana, sonriendo para animarla.

-Oh, no sé, Philip, me deprimí también, tal vez no sea el mejor momento.- habló extrañamente avergonzada.

-Vamos, amiga, no hay problema.

-Bueno, si insistes.- suspiró profundamente y sonrió nerviosa al contar lo siguiente-. Voy a casarme.

-Oh...

-No lo malentiendas.- dijo, avergonzada-. Para eso falta mucho tiempo, no será hasta que todo esto acabe, tengo cosas que hacer, tengo mucho trabajo aquí, debo organizar cosas, documentar otras tantas, aún no descubro que...

-Eso es fantástico.- le dijo, sonriendo sinceramente y abrazándola de nuevo.

-Gracias.- le devolvió el abrazo, riendo de alegría.

Sí, sé lo que están pensando, el amor da asco. Incluso para mí eso es algo repulsivo. Bien, pero como les dije, esto fue fácilmente olvidado, ¿pero saben qué? ja, ja, ja ¡A nadie le importa! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

-Solo espero yo sí poder tener mi final feliz entre esta destrucción.- murmuró, deseando que se cumpliera.

A nadie le importa...

* * *

_Sí, un capitulo más centrado en Margles y Gianna y Philip._  
_Aún queda misterio que resolver._

_Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho, realmente jaja._  
_Fue un capitulo diferente a los anteriores, igual que el primer fic donde la historia cambió enormemente cuando comencé a contar la historia de Betty. Ahora le doy más profundidad a los demás personajes._

_Ya, ¿las cosas son predecibles hasta ahora? diganme la verdad xD_

_¿reviews?_


End file.
